powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Boom
Boom is a former cadet who flunked out of the Academy after only a few days and currently serves as Kat's assistant and Chief Gadget Tester. He dreams of being a Power Ranger, and had a fantasy of being an orange-garbed member of S.P.D. Character History School Drop Out Boom never told his parents about being kicked out of the academy due to his incompetence. He managed to convince them that he was the "Orange Ranger", which came back to haunt him when they came to visit. He was forced to don a mock-up costume and team up with the B-Squad, putting the true Rangers in trouble. He then returned to what he knew best, and finally told his parents about his real job: guinea pig for Kat's inventions. Last Battle Boom showed his courage at the end of the Troobian-S.P.D. conflict. He was with Kat when Broodwing and his forces attacked Delta Base, sending hundreds of Krybots to fight the S.P.D. cadets. Broodwing soon caught up with Boom and Kat and trapped them, but Boom summoned R.I.C. who set them free. Later, after Broodwing was defeated, Omni arrived, sending his own army of Krybots to Earth. Boom helped inspire the cadets to stay and fight, saying that even if they all left, he'd stay for the B-Squad who were captured by Emperor Gruumm. And so, Boom fought alongside Kat and Sam against the Krybots and helps hold them off until reinforcements arrive in the form of the Nova Ranger from the future and troops from headquarters including Commander Birdie and Sergeant Silverback. With their help, the Krybot forces are destroyed. The Power Rangers later returned and destroyed Omni and as they were celebrating the return of Cruger and his wife Isinia, Gruumm returned and Boom watched the two quickly battle it out before Cruger emerged victorious. Appearances in Other Media Boom appears briefly in his Orange Ranger guise in the Nintendo DS version of Power Rangers: Super Legends. He is also seen as a playable character, unlocked by getting all the Omega crystals in every stage. Personality Boom is shown to be a kind man. Orange Ranger - Reality= Arsenal *R.I.C. (As Motorcycle) }} Behind the Scenes Portrayal *Boom is portrayed by Kelson Henderson who later played Mick Kanic in Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Notes *Boom's name refers to how many times his inventions explode. *On his suit and dream suit, Boom's number is zero. *The Orange Ranger's helmet is a recolor of the Yellow Space Ranger's helmet. **Unlimited by props, the Super Legends video game depicts the Orange Ranger's helmet as being more in line with the B-Squad Rangers. *Boom is the first Power Ranger Wannabe though he later becomes a Ranger almost exclusive to a video game. **Matt Austin considers that after Bridge was promoted to Red Ranger, Boom would have become the Green Ranger, this has since been proven to be false as it has been confirmed that JJ Oliver is the new Green Ranger.Asked during a panel who became the Green and Blue ranger (min 33:32). Appearances See Also *Ashley Hammond /Chisato Jougasaki - the owner of this Ranger's helmet. *Kensaku Shiraishi - the first Sentai Orange . *Misa Arashiyama - the first Sentai Ranger Wannabe. *Emiri Imanaka - the character role References Category:PR Allies Category:S.P.D. Category:PR Ranger Wannabes Category:Orange Ranger